The Beginning of an Endgame
by GoddessofCongeniality
Summary: Artemis has just lost her boyfriend,Wally, and has justs learned some bad news... She is pregnant. Now with the funeral a day away she doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Ok please bare with me this is my first fan fic

* * *

She sat in their living room feeling sick and tired. She missed her Baywatch, her Wallman, but he was never coming back. After Barry said," He wanted me to tell you he loved you," she had felt like there was no reason to live anymore, no reason to fight anymore. Nelson laid by the fire, as Artemis just laid on the couch, knowing that his other master was gone. As she was watching the evening news about Kid Flash's memorial that was soon to come up she had this curdling feeling in her stomach. She got up real quick and ran to the bathroom with a feeling that she was going to throw up. Nelson felt something was wrong and got up and ran to Artemis' side. As she got done puking her eyes opened wide, she realized she missed her period. When she got done cleaning out her mouth she grabbed her car keys and put Nelson in his pin so he wouldn't mess up the house.

When she was in Walgreens she got three pregnancy tests and five bottles of large Smartwater, plus a large bag of cheetos and a large bag of sour gummy worms. On her way home she ate about half of that bag of gummy worms and drank a whole bottle of Smartwater. When she got home she first let Nelson out of his pin to go outside and go to the restroom after that she herself went straight to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she looked at the test. "No, no, no, no, no, no this can't be happening, no." There were two lines on the pregnancy test. She was going to have a baby. It was Wally's, too. She took the test two more times to make sure, all she got was two lines. She had to face the facts: she was pregnant and it was Wally's. She left the bathroom crying. Their son or daughter would never be able to see their father, never be able to be loved by his or her dad, and never be able have his or her's first or second word be dada. She crumpled onto the couch and rolled up into a ball and cried. She ended up falling asleep on the couch with Nelson still in front of the fire.

The next day she woke up to her phone ringing. It was Dick."Hello Dick…what an hour…why didn't you call me sooner…you thought that I needed to sleep in…ugh Dick I'll be there." Today was the funeral. At first she wasn't going to go, but then she found out that she was pregnant and she decided to go. She got up from the couch and shoved a waffle into the toaster. When she got done eating her waffle she went to go brush her teeth and then pull up her hair. Before she could put her clothes on though she ran into the bathroom and puked. She had to brush her teeth again. She finally threw on some jeans and a black shirt. Before she left she let Nelson out to pee and put him up in his pin.

When she got there she was met by Dick and Iris, who was pregnant as well, and they escorted her into the church. The ceremony wasn't the hard part for her, sure she had to get up and give a speech about Wally, say how amazing he was and how he died a hero, but that wasn't the hard part. No, the hard part was watching the League and the Team bury an empty coffin. She had to turn away when they were putting the last shovels of dirt on the coffin. She had to walk away. Dick followed her not exactly knowing the extent of pain she was in watching their best friend and her boyfriend be put into the ground but knowing just enough to go comfort her.

"Artemis are you ok." He knew the answer was going to be no but he still asked anyway.

"No. This is all my fault. Wally is gone because of me. I should have never said yes when you asked me to help you and the team find out the Light's partner. Now this child that is growing inside of me will never know who his or her father is. Never know what he did for us. Never be able to know how much his or her father would have loved him."

"Artemis this isn't your fault. This is all my fa-. Wait, child? You're pregnant?"

"Yes Dick I'm pregnant! And yes it is Wally's." Dick pulled Artemis into a hug.

"Oh Artemis. I can help. I can help you pay for whatever you need for the baby I'm here for you." Artemis pulled away. She had started to cry.

"I don't need help Dick. All I need is for this child to have a father that would love him."

"Well then how about me?" A voice said coming from behind them. Artemis recognized that voice.

"Wally?" She turned around and looked at him. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me. And what's this about you be-" She slapped him. After that she pulled him into a kiss then slapped him again.

"Babe it is really me."

"I'm sorry I had to make sure it was you."

"Dick, can we have a few minutes alone?"

"Yeah Wally I'm just so happy you are alive." Before Dick walked away he gave Wally a hug.

"Wally I… I thought you were dead." Artemis said as Wally wiped away Artemis' tears from her eyes.

"I thought I was, too babe, I thought so, too."

"Then if you weren't dead then where were you Wally?"

"I was stuck in the Speed Force."

"I thought the Speed Force was what gave you guys your powers."

"It is but it also brought me into it. Look can we please not talk about this right now at…apparently my funeral. Let's talk about us going to be parents.

When did you find out?"

"Last night when I thought you were dead." She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, babe!"

"That's what you get for leaving me like this making me think you were dead."

"I'm sorry. I love you." He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too Baywatch."

"Now let's go share the news about you being pregnant and me not being dead. And while we're at it let's see if they can unbury me, cause it is kinda weird that I'm supposed to be in a coffin under the ground right now when I'm right here next to my beautiful girlfriend and our soon to be child." Wally kissed Artemis' stomach.

"Ok but you know you are going to be hit worse when they find out you are still alive."

"Yeah but it will be worth it." He picked her up bridal style and walked down the hill to meet his old friends and family to tell them the good news.

...


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the bottom everyone was looking at the ground where they had just buried Wally's coffin. Wally sat Artemis down and stepped right in between Kaldur and Roy and looked down at what they were looking at.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Wally.

Kaldur replied," We are looking at our dear friend Wally's grave." Kaldur looked up to see who was asking the question then looked back down and then looked back up at his friend. He just did a double take.

"Oh My God, Wally… you… are alive!?"

"Yes it seems so."

Everyone looked up and stood in disbelief. Barry was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind, "How?"

"Um… I would rather not talk about that in front of everyone."

Bart was the first one to punch him. He punched him in the stomach, not very hard but hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Yeah I missed you too Bart." Wally said holding his stomach where Bart had just punched him. Artemis laughed in the background.

"I told you you were going to be hit." She said walking to his side.

"Other than the fact that Wally has decided to come back from the dead."

Wally interrupted her.

"Actually babe I was always alive I just was sucked into something," he corrected her.

"Whatever we have some more good news. Me and Wally are going to have a baby!"

Roy was the next one to punch Wally, but this time he was punched in the ribs.

"You got Artemis pregnant, then left her, and then came back?"

"Well it's better than what you did with Cheshire, sorry not Cheshire, Jade."

"Ok that was not my fault I didn't know she was pregnant until a year later when she showed up at my hideout with a baby in her arms."

"Will you guys please stop maiming the father of my child? I kind of need him. You know to raise this baby."

"Yes please stop maiming me!"

Roy ducked his head.

"Sorry."

Zatanna, Iris and M'gann ran up to Artemis to congratulate her as Roy, Barry, Dick, Kaldur, and Bart went to Wally to ask questions and also congratulate him. Wally stepped in between Dick and Barry and got down on one knee.

"Artemis?"

Artemis turned around and gasped as Wally pulled a small red-velvet box out from his pant pocket.

"Artemis ever since that kiss on New Year's Eve in the Watchtower I have known that I have loved you and I always will love you. We have been through some good times and some bad times, one more than recently that was very bad for both you and me. I have had this ring since the day you left I just didn't know how to ask you and now that I know for a fact that life is very short I don't want to spend any minute of it without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Artemis Crock will you do me the honor becoming my wife and marrying me."

Artemis shook her head up and down as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Absolutely yes! I will marry you!" He picked her up and spun her around as everyone awed at them. He set her down and wiped the tears from her eyes for the second time that day. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed each . When they pulled apart they left their foreheads on each other.

"Wally."

"Yes."

"You know you are standing on your grave right."

"Dang it! Come on guys can we please unbury me this is really awkward."

Everyone broke out in laughter at Wally's remark. As everyone laughed he and Artemis kissed again.


End file.
